


The Fairest

by loverofyesungieoppa



Category: JYJ - Fandom, K-pop, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofyesungieoppa/pseuds/loverofyesungieoppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a girl who wanted to be pretty...</p><p>Donghae's singing is the fairest in all the land, and the most unusual. She can "throw" her voice so it seems to come from anywhere. But singing is only one of the two qualities prized in the Kingdom of Seoul. Donghae doesn't possess the other: beauty. Not even close. She's hidden in the shadows in her parents' inn, but when she becomes the lady-in-waiting to the new queen, she has to step into the light--especially when the queen demands a dangerous favor.</p><p>A magic mirror, a charming prince, a jealous queen, palace intrigue, and an injured king twine into a maze that Donghae must penetrate to save herself and her beloved kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This book is entirely a work of fiction. And if you haven't noticed, this book is almost all copied from the book "Fairest" by Gail Carson Levine.
> 
> Also, the entire book is written from Donghae's perspective, in first person.

I was born singing. Most babies cry. I sang an aria.

Or so I believe. I have no one to tell me the truth of it. I was abandoned when I was a month old, left at the Featherbed Inn in the Seoulian village of Busan. It was January 12th of the year of Thunder Songs.

The wench who brought me to the inn paid for our chamber in advance and smuggled me in unseen. The next morning she smuggled herself out, leaving me behind.

I know what happened next. Father and Mother -- the innkeeper and his wife -- have retold the tale on the anniversary of my arrival since I grew old enough to understand the words.

"You were left in the Lark chamber," Mother would say. "It was the right room for you, my songbird."

"It was a chill morning," Father would chime in. "Soon you were howling." His shoulders would shake with laughter. "I though you were Heebum."

We would all smile -- my younger sister Sungmin, my two older brothers, and I. Heebum was our cat -- kitten then.

Mother would burst in. "I knew straight off you were a babe. I knew you were a singer too." She'd sing, "It was all in your lovely howl."

We'd laugh at that.

She'd shake her head. "No. Truly. It was lovely."

My favorite part would come next. Mother would throw back her head and imitate my howl, a high pure note.

Seoul is a kingdom of singers. In our family and in Busan, my voice is the finest. Mother often said that if I tried, I could sing the sun down from the sky.

"I opened the chamber door," Father would say, continuing the tale, "and there you were."

I was in the center of the bed, crying and kicking in the air.

"I picked you up," Mother would say, "and you gurgled such a musical gurgle."

My brother Yesung would break in with his favorite part. "Your bottom was wet."

Sungmin would giggle.

Father and Mother would never mention that the blanket I had arrived in was velvet, edged with gold thread.

The story would go on. Mother carried me into the Sparrow room, where my brothers slept. Father headed for the attic to find Yesung's old cradle. When he came down, I was lying on Yesung's small bed while Yesung, who was two years old then, gently poked my cheek.

No one had told me what happened next, but I know. I can imagine the sight I was. Ryeowook, who was five, would have spoken his mind, as he does to this day. He would have said, in a tone of wonder, "She's so ugly."

Then -- they have told me this -- he said, "Can we keep her, Father?"

Father and Mother did, and named me Donghae, which means East Sea in Seolian. They treated me no differently from their own children, and taught me to read music and songs from our treasured leather songbook, kept on its own hight table in the entry parlor.

I was an unsightly child. My skin was the weak blue-white of skimmed milk, which wouldn't have been so bad if my hair had been blond and my lips pale pink. But my lips were red as a dragon's tongue and my hair as black as an old frying pan.

Mother always denied that I was ugly. She said that looking wasn't the same as looking amiss, and she called me her one-of-a-kind girl. Still, she promised I'd grow prettier as I grew older. I remember asking her a dozen times a day if I was prettier yet. She would stop whatever she was doing -- cleaning a guest's chamber or bathing Sungmin -- and consider me. Then she'd sing, "I think so."

But soon after, one of the inn's guests would stare, and I'd know the transformation hadn't really taken place.

If anything, I became uglier. I grew large boned and awkward. My chubby cheeks were fine for a babe, but not for an older child. I resembled a snow maid, with a big sphere of a face and round button eyes.

I ached to be pretty. I wished my fairy godmother would come and make me so. Mother said we all have fairy godmothers, but they rarely reveal themselves. I wished I could see mine. I was sure fairies were supremely beautiful and glorious in every way.

My mother said fairy godmothers only watch from afar and sympathize. I didn't see the good of a hand-wringing fairy godmother. I need one who'd fly in and help.

With no hope for fairy intervention, I wished for a magic spell to make me pretty. At night I'd sing nonsense words to myself after Sungmin had fallen asleep. I thought I might stumble on the right combination of syllables and notes, but I never did.

I attempted to make myself more presentable my pinning my hair up this way or that, or by tying a ribbon around my neck. Once, I sneaked into Father's workshop and smeared wood stain on my face and arms.

The results were streaky brown skin and a rash that lasted a month.

The inn's guests were sometimes friendly, but more often they were rude. As bad as the ones who stared were the ones who looked away in embarrassment. Some guests didn't want me to serve their food, and some didn't want me to clean their rooms.

We Seoulians are sensitive to beauty, more sensitive than the subjects in other kingdoms, I think. We love a fine scent, a fetching face. And when we're not pleased, we're displeased.

I developed a habit of holding my hand in front of my face when guests arrived, a foolish practice, because it raised curiosity and concealed little.

Mother and Father mostly gave me chores that kept me out of site, helping the laundress or washing dishes. They did so to protect me. But it was common sense, too. I was bad for business.

Sometimes I wondered if they regretted taking me in, and sometimes I wished I'd been abandoned at a farmhouse. The chickens wouldn't have minded if an ugly maiden fed them. The cows wouldn't have minded if an ugly maiden cleaned their stalls.

Or would they?


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more quick note -- whenever I put "*"'s, that means that the text inside is a song. (e.g. *Sorry sorry sorry sorry*)

The only Featherbed guests who were comfortable with me were the gnomes. They never stared, never seemed even to notice my appearance.

Gnomes upset the inn's routine. Junsu, our cook, had to prepare root-vegetable stews for them, the only human food gnomes can eat. But Father was glad to have them anyway. Gnomes, at least, the ones who travelled, were wealthy. They tipped generously and paid in advance. Better yet, they often paid double, because husbands and wives took separate rooms, since adult gnomes were too wide so share our beds.

Mother always had me serve them and clean their rooms. One day I was polishing the chest of drawers in the Crane chamber when its occupant returned.

I was singing a cleaning song I'd made up and didn't hear him. He stood in the doorway as I sang:

"*I'm not a Sir, but a serf,   
And my enemy's worse  
 Than a knight ever cursed.

My foes are the dirt, the dust.   
The filth and decay.   
I brandish my mop, my rag,  
 And my scouring pad.  
 My enemies flee, or they melt,   
Or they die.   
But they have friends, and  
 Their friends have friends,   
Who have more friends.  
 And whatever I try,   
Dirt never ends.  
Slime and grime,   
Sludge and smudge,   
Mud and crud.  
 Oh, gooey guck.   
And gluey muck.

 I'm not a Sir, I'm a serf,   
And my enemy's worse  
 Than a knight ever cursed.*"

The gnome, whose name was Kangin, said, "Oh, my!" I turned, startled, and he was waving his hands in the air, applauding the Seoulian way. My blotchy blush began, but his arms didn't come down. I smiled at him.

He smiled back, showing teeth that resembled iron posts. "I like your song. It is charming, to be exact. And your voice is more than charming."

Kangin was a frequent guest at the inn, although we had never spoken to each other before. I thought of him as the green gentleman -- green because of the emerald buttons on all his tunics, gentleman because he was polite and fussy, with a soft, breathy voice and small gestures. He had curly brown hair, small ears set close to his head, and skin almost as pale as my own.

"Shall I leave, Master Kangin?" I said. "I can finish cleaning later." I hoped he'd say no. I had a question I'd long wished to ask a gnome if the opportunity arose.

"No need. I only want to think a moment. To be exact, I can do that as badly with you here as with you gone." He sat carefully on the bench by the fireplace.

How nice he was. I worked slowly. I couldn't ask my question until he finished thinking.

I was changing his pillowcase and deciding to scrub the washstand again when he stood up.

"There," he said. "I am finished thinking, perhaps for the month."

Was he jesting? I smiled uneasily, holding his pillow by a corner.

Ne nodded, reading my expression. "Yes, it is a jest. Not so humorous, to be exact."

I gathered my courage and said in a rush, "Can you see what's to come?" Some gnomes could.

"Hints, glimmers. We never see more."

I didn't know if a hint or a glimmer would be specific enough. "Would you be so kind . . . would it be too much trouble . . ."

"There's something you'd like to know?"

I blurted out, "Will I ever be pretty?" I hugged the pillow, protecting myself against his answer.

"Never."

"Oh."

He must have seen my misery, because he added, "All humans are ugly, to be exact."

"All humans?"

"Yes."

I was amazed.

He went on. " You are slightly less ugly than most. Your hair is beautiful color, htun. I've never seen a human with htun hair before."

I wasn't listening. "Will I ever be pretty to people?"

"To humans?" He stared over my left shoulder. I thought his expression changed, although his face was so leathery and seamed, so lizardlike, I wasn't sure.

A minute passed.

"Maid Donghae . . . that is your name?"

I nodded.

"In Gnomic we would call you Maid Donghaech." He folded his hands across his chest, delivering a pronouncement. "In the future, you and I will meet again."

Even I could see far enough into the future to see that. He stayed at the Featherbed once or twice every month.

"I smelled my home and saw glow iron. To be exact, we'll meet again in Gnome Caverns. You will be in danger."

What sort of danger, and how would I get into Gnome caverns? But I skipped to my main concern. "Will I look as I do now?"

"You will be smaller . . ."

Smaller would be a big improvement! "Do your visions always come to pass?"

"This will come to pass, unless you do something irregular at a crossroad."

I didn't understand.

"There was one more change in you in my vision. Your hair was black, with little htun left."

"What's htun?"

"Htun looks black to humans. It is the color I like best, deeper than scarlet, more serene than cerulean, gayer than yellow. Your htun hair is the most beautiful I've ever seen."

I stared down at the floor, trying not to cry. No one had ever before said that anything about me looked beautiful.

If only humans could see htun.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the year of Barn Songs, when I was twelve, the duchess of Olixo and her companion, Dame Onew, stopped at the Featherbed for a night. Father and Mother were thrilled, but also worried. If the duchess liked the inn, she could steer other rich customers to us. If she disliked it, she could get our license revoked by the king.

I was thrilled and worried, too. Thrilled, because I'd never seen a duchess before, and worried, because the duchess had never seen me before. I'd stay out of the way, but if our paths crossed, would she hate the sight of me?

I was serving dinner to a party of gnomes when she arrived, earlier than expected, or I would have been in the tavern. Father conducted a small plump woman and a large one to the best table. The large woman, who was approximately my own size, had more ribbons and bows on her gown than I'd ever seen collected together. The small one was richly clad, but more simply.

Neither of them glanced my way. I wondered which was the duchess and which was her companion. It would have been rude to stare, as I knew better than anyone. I stole glances, however, and soon decided who was who. The large one was Dame Onew, and the small plump one was the duchess.

How did I know?

Well, the small woman's expression was petulant, but the big woman smiled. The smiling one had to be the companion. After all, who would pay to have a petulant companion?

I was perplexed by the duchess's petulance. What did she have to be petulant about? She was a duchess, and she didn't have a face that made dogs howl.

The duchess didn't like her dinner. Junsu had prepared her best dish, hart sauteed with spring onions and Seoulian fire peppers.

Unfortunately, the duchess detested peppers of every sort, and she expected everyone to know it. Mother apologized and brought out a double helping of chicken pot pie, but the damage was done. The duchess's frown deepened.

Before she left her table, she told Mother she wanted a mug of hot ostumo delivered to her chamber at nine that night. "Not a second before nine," she said in a voice that carried, "nor a second after, but on the stroke itself -- or I shall send it back. And it must be piping hot. Piping! Or I shall send it back."

After I finished waiting on the gnomes, I was sent to the stable to help another gnome find a belt buckle in one of his trunks. It was a prolonged business. The buckle, naturally, was in the third and final trunk.

I returned to the kitchen while Junsu was preparing the ostumo, a mixture of grain and molasses that was Seoul's favorite beverage. She was so flustered by the duchess that she scaled the first pot and had to throw it out.

By five before nine, the second pot was ready. Mother poured it into a mug and placed the mug on a tray.

A crash and a loud oath came from the tavern. Mother turned toward the tavern door. "I'd better . . ." She stopped and turned back to the piping hot mug. She looked appealing me at Junsu.

"Not me, Mistress. I won't bring anything to that duchess. And I'm no tavern wench."

I wished I was still in the stable. I couldn't settle a tavern brawl, and the duchess wouldn't want to see my face looming over her ostumo.

We heard another crash and more swearing. There was no time to get Father or my brothers.

"Donghae . . " Mother wet her finger and wiped a smudge off my cheek. She tucked a way a stray strand of hair into my bonnet. "Take to ostumo to the duchess and come--"

"I can't!"

"I've got no one else. Come right back and tell me what she says." She put the tray with the no-longer-piping-hot ostumo into my hands.

The clock began to strike nine.

"Hurry!" Mother snatched up the broom and dustpan and marched into the tavern.

I left the kitchen and started up the stairs, although I wanted to hide in the cellar. It will be over in a moment, I told myself. And answered my self, Yes, the duchess will toss the ostumo in my face. Then she'll call for her carriage and leave.

Heebum was snoozing on the stairway landing. I scooped him up. I could hold him high so the duchess would see less of me. She was in our best room, the Peacock chamber. I knocked on the door.


End file.
